


Vibrant Vitals

by oikagirl7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Gen, Making Out, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Protective Tony Stark, no beta we die like men, spiderman is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikagirl7/pseuds/oikagirl7
Summary: MJ makes Peter’s heart race. Literally. What happens when tony is checking Peter’s suit vitals at the same time? Chaos ensues.———Alternate summary:Tony thinks Peter is having a panic attack, Peter wishes Tony had knocked.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189
Collections: Irondad_and_Spideyson





	Vibrant Vitals

"Again?" 

"Yes again."

"Don't you ever watch anything else?" MJ protested. 

Peter could almost hear her thoughts: another movie night and the nerds want to watch star wars- figures.  
But he smiled, he knew she was teasing.

"We can start with Rogue One," Peter responded, trying to make his voice sing song and tantalizing. He knew that Rogue One was her favorite of the new Star Wars movies (they'd watched the originals last week-and two months ago, and six months ago).

"Fine," MJ responded with little enthusiasm, but her mouth quirked up a bit at the edge.

"Must you always flirt so obviously?" Ned lumbered into the room, weighed down by the many snacks in his arms. "Every movie night it's like this! Yeesh."

"We... hu... we're not flirting," Peter huffed. "Flirting is silly, well not silly but... anyways we're not flirting, we're just, we're just," he looked at MJ as if asking for backup. She just blinked at him. A silent refusal to dig him out of his self made hole. 

"Peter," Ned faced him, dumping the snacks on the coffee table, "you are most certainly flirting." He picked up a fallen bag of chips as he continued over Peter beginning to protest again, "but it's okay, you are allowed to flirt with your girlfriend! Of course, as your best friend, I am allowed to make fun of you for it."

Peter turned red, but flicked his eyes at MJ after Ned said 'girlfriend.' It was a fairly new term for them. His love struck grin as his gaze flicked back to Ned made both Ned and MJ roll their eyes as they sunk into the couch. Although it was hard to tell if MJ was rolling her eyes at the grin, or just the antics in general. Finally, after all three of them were settled on the couch (Ned at one end, Peter at the other, and MJ leaning into Peter's side), each with a snack of some sort in hand, Ned (closest to the remote) clicked play on the movie. After the opening credits, when the first person began talking, MJ piped up:

"Hey loser, can you turn the sound up?" she asked across the couch, turning her head back to Peter as she said it to check if it would still be comfortable with his spideysenses. Despite her constant condemning of clinginess and sickenly sweet couples in romcoms, she was often very attentive (a side effect of her observation skills, obviously) and considerate of him, which always made Peter's heart flutter. 

"Sure," Ned said, grabbing the remote with cheese puff orange fingers. He poked the remote, but instantly realized his mistake as the channel changed instead of the volume. 

"Dude," Peter exclaimed, "how'd you even do that without changing the input?"

"It's fine I'm fixing it!" Ned defended, throwing a cheese puff in the air and catching in his mouth.

"Nice one!" Peter commented, easily sidetracked.

"Thanks!" Ned responded. "Wait, so you said I have to change the input?" he continued, already doing it.

"No, I thought you already did. Wait! Don't do it now," Peter started. As the two began squabbling over the remote and how to get back, the channel they'd ended up on came back from commercials, it was the news.

"Emergency vehicles continue to stream into Queens as the situation in the Spring Skies apartment building is beginning to escalate. A fire of unknown origin has trapped dozens of residents on the upper floors, and reports have begun to raise questions over how long the building's integrity can last," the news reporter spouted from the screen. 

Just as MJ started to poke Peter to get his attention, his head whipped around to listen to the news reporter.

"Dude, maybe you should go," Ned said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Yeah," Peter said absently, already rising from the couch. "Sorry about the movie!" He shouted as he booked it to his room. "You can stay and watch if you want!" was the last thing they heard, after the scraping of a window opening.

•••

It was almost an hour and a half later when Peter climbed (almost fell- he might have super strength but holding up a building was still difficult, no wonder he felt fatigued, he thought to himself) back through his bedroom window. He sighed. The evacuation had not gone fast enough, and the building's integrity had not held the whole time. Ugh, Parker Luck, Peter thought. He was able to prevent the collapse long enough for everyone to evacuate, and even managed not to get injured this time, but still: rough afternoon.

As he lifted himself off the floor, he realized that MJ was standing in the door to his room. 

"Hey," he said, kind of awkwardly, he hoped she hadn't seen him fall through the window.

"Interesting entrance, nerd," she said, voice almost a forced indifference.

"Come on, I think I earned the right to an awkward entrance, I've had a hard afternoon!" He defended, although he wasn't really upset. 

"I know," MJ said, dropping the pretense of teasing, "I saw it on the news."

"Oh," Peter breathed, unsure of what to say to that. Deciding to lighten the mood after a few seconds of awkward silence he joked: "did they get my good side?"

"Do you have a bad side?" MJ asked slyly, "as your girlfriend, I think that's something you should've informed me of."

"I think it's something you're supposed to be able to see," he said, checking behind him to see if his curtains had fallen back over the window (he'd finally gotten curtains! No more seeing into Spider-Man's bedroom from the building next door. He'd thought that the idea was brilliant at the time, May said she thought it would've been obvious) and then pulling off his mask. 

"Oh, I see," MJ said, now walking towards him slowly. "Well in that case, I have to inform you that you don't have one." By then she was only a step away. She reached her arms around his shoulders, and let her controlled expression drop to show relief and a little worry. 

"I'm glad you are okay," she said, so softly that if he hadn't had enhanced hearing he might've missed it. 

And then she kissed him. It was soft at first, just a brush of their lips meeting. MJ pulled away for just a second, smiling slightly at him, their foreheads almost touching. Somehow, his hands had found their way to her waist. And then she kissed him again. This one was deeper, Peter could feel their lips moulding together, pushing against one another, as if they were fighting for dominance while somehow staying in perfect equilibrium. 

Peter made the next move, running his tongue along MJ's bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, like a doorbell, Peter's wandering mind thought oddly, before being pulled back into reality as MJ opened her mouth to him. It wasn't the first time they had ever done this, but the sensation that was kissing MJ was still new and unbelievably exhilarating to him. He thought it would be impossible for it to ever not be. He started to explore the inside of her mouth, it felt warm, and good, and right somehow. 

They pulled back for air, panting, and just held each other for a moment. Then a thought occurred to Peter.

"Where's Ned?" He asked, still slightly out of breath. 

MJ looked slightly nonplussed at the question, but answered anyway: "he stayed to watch you on the news, but he got a text asking about cousins, or something, and his mom, and the memory of a goldfish? He was kind of rambling, but said that he forgot and we'd have to watch the movie next week."

Realization dawned on Peter's face. 

"His family is visiting this week! I forgot. I guess we couldn't have finished the movie anyway. But that's okay, I think I prefer that he isn't here right now."

"Oh?" MJ responded, when did Peter ever want to not hang out with Ned?

"It'd make this way more awkward," Peter responded, and then he leaned in and kissed her, more heatedly then before, pulling her close. His mouth was open and hot and MJ could feel her pulse under his hands on her waist. This new Peter was more forward and sure than usual, and MJ wondered if he was riding a wave of confidence, or vitality, or something, after holding up a building. She didn't know the source, but she was definitely enjoying it. Peter had always been handsome and adorable, but (although he didn't show it often) he was also undeniably muscular and, for lack of a better word, hot. MJ was extremely aware of that fact at the moment. She didn't usually like to dwell on something as shallow as physical appearance, but he seemed to be pleased at the effect he was having on her, and she didn't mind letting him know she found him attractive.

Her hands had dropped from his shoulders to run over the muscles of his back. He was holding her so close now their legs were almost entwined and she could feel his hands moving, one arm snuggly around her waist and the other supporting the back of her neck. She pushed against him, pulling her hands from his back to push against his chest. Never ending the kiss, she backed him into the edge of his bed, his legs braced against the side of the mattress. 

Peter loved the feeling of MJ near him. Wrapped in her arms, he was lost in the feeling of her. Their mouths were fast and hungry, and their teeth clicked together every so often, as they each attempted to feel as much of the other as possible, pulling back for air only when they absolutely had to. Peter was not aware of much around him anymore until he felt his legs hit the edge of his bed. MJ stopped pushing him abruptly and ran her fingertips up and down his abdomen, almost a tickle, closer to a caress. Peter's mind swirled, and he felt goosebumps rise on his arms, almost like his spideysense, but it felt good, not anxious. As MJ brought her hands up his chest she pulled back from kissing him momentarily and brought his hand with hers up to the spider insignia on his chest. She looked into his eyes, only he could deactivate the suit. Together their hands pushed on the insignia and the suit grew loose and dropped around him, leaving him in his boxers. 

Before Peter had time to feel awkward, MJ pushed him back into the comforter, and he felt elated instead. He scooted back until his shoulder blades rested against the wall, and MJ followed, straddling his lap and continuing to kiss him deeply. He had never felt more alive, his heart was racing, a sensation was pooling in his stomach, and he knew there was something happening in his boxers too. MJ's hands were running over the ripples of his now exposed muscles on his chest and abdomen, and his hands tucked under the back of her shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin on her back. He fingered the hem of her shirt and pulled away looking into her eyes. She nodded, and he pulled the shirt up over her head. 

She was wearing a lacy sort of bralette, and Peter sucked in a breath as he ran his gaze up and down her form. MJ felt absurdly pleased at the enamored look on his face, and wondered if this was how Peter had felt several minutes earlier. Peter reached out a cautions hand and put it on the bare skin of her waist. She looked almost amused at his sudden return to slow and cautious, but he quickly regained his confidence at the realization that she had no doubts, and pulled her forward to kiss down her neck. Although he could have lifted her easily, she felt heavy on top of him. Her skin was so hot, he felt like he was trying to absorb every inch of her, be as close to her as possible, as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Their bare skin pressed together as he pulled her closer, and everything else, everything except MJ, fled his mind.

•••

On Fridays Tony usually had some event or other to go to. Pepper was always informing him of this Gala, or that dinner, or the press conference to fix the mistake he made last week. Today was an exception. He was camped out in his lab, mostly trying to avoid getting a last minute invite to this, that, or the other, but not working on anything in particular. He had finished the designs for his nanotech suit prototype yesterday, when Peter was helping, but Friday needed more time to work on assembling the bots. 

With nothing better to do, he decided to skim through the baby monitor protocol info. Friday was supposed to inform him of any red flags in the footage, any malfunctions, or any detected injuries, but it was always worth double checking. If he kept up on the suit's usage data he would better be able to discuss upgrades with Peter, and besides, he couldn't make sure every possible bad situation would count as a red flag in Friday's algorithm. He started to skim through the bits of footage that Friday had picked out as the action parts, and simultaneously pulled up the suit schematic and usage data.

When he pulled up the data, he realized the suit was currently active. 

Huh, Peter isn't usually on patrol yet, Tony thought to himself. He might've started early, he supposed. Clicking through the different trackers, Tony paused again. Peter's heartbeat and breathing rate were unusually high. Maybe he's in a fight right now, Tony thought again. He didn't really have any reason to worry, but he was curious (and bored) so he asked Friday:

"Hey Fri, where is Peter Parker right now?"

"Mr. Parker is currently at his home."

"How long has he been there?" Tony asked  
Why are his vitals so high? he added in his head.

"He appears to have arrived home ten minutes ago."

That should be enough time for his heart rate to have calmed. Was he injured? What was going on?

"Are there any injury reports from his suit today?"

"No, Sir."

"What did he do so far?"

Friday pulled up several news reports and a bit of the baby monitor footage. There were several images and videos of Peter (as Spiderman of course) evacuating citizens from a burning building, and then a few of him holding a lot of the weight of the building as it started to collapse.

Realization flashed through Tony's mind. Peter had told him several months ago, reluctantly (okay, Tony basically forced it out of him), after having panicked when some mops fell on him from the store cabinet, that he sometimes had panic attacks over what happened with Vulture. The collapsing building, the high vitals while staying still, it all added up. Tony didn't usually visit Peter's house, but he couldn't stand the idea of the kid facing a panic attack alone. 

"Friday send up the most recent suit before the nanotech one."

"On its way," Friday responded. 

Tony rushed out of the lab, out to the balcony and landing pad on the floor above, climbed into the waiting suit and blasted off toward Queens. 

"Fri, how are the kids vitals?"

"Heart rate is continuing to increase, and breathing has sped up considerably," Friday stated, pulling up several numbers in the visual in his helmet. 

"I would've expected them to start calming by now," Tony mumbled to himself. 

"I can no longer read vitals," Friday said, the numbers on Tony's visual disappeared. 

"What? Why?" Tony asked, voice rising slightly.

"Mr. Parker's suit appears to be deactivated." 

Why would he take off his suit? He usually talked to Karen to stay calm, Tony had seen it on the baby monitor footage, so why would he have deactivated her now?

"Friday, call Peter Parker."

"No response, sir," Friday sounded almost regretful. 

Tony didn't like that at all, but he was in Queens and almost to Peter's building. Ignoring the front entrance, he swooped into the alley where Peter's window was, and saw it open, though, he noticed, curtained.

He flew directly into the window, managing not to get tangled in the drapery, and de-suited immediately, just then starting to look around.

"Peter?"

•••

Peter's mind was absent, he only felt. He felt MJ's lips against his, he felt her thighs on either side of him, he felt her waist under his hands. Then his mind focused suddenly as he heard a metallic clunk. He did not know what that was, but his instincts kicked in and his first thought was to protect MJ. 

He abruptly pulled her all the way to him, her head over his shoulder, and wrapped his arms and legs around her. He turned them both so that his back faced whatever it was and she was blocked from it by his body. Only then did he turn his head to fully take in the apparent danger. 

"Peter?" 

"Mr. Stark?"

•••

Tony turned and then he saw: Peter, in his boxers, arms wrapped tightly and protectively around a girl? A shirtless girl?

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said, voice shocked, as he released the girl from his protective grip, and opted to pull the blanket up over them instead. Peter's face had turned red as a tomato and he looked extremely embarrassed. The girl didn't look embarrassed at all, maybe a little surprised, but remarkably calm. 

"Um..." Peter stuttered for a second, then tentatively began, "what's up Mr. Stark? Is something wrong?"

Tony couldn't help it. He meant to tell Peter everything was fine, that it was a mistake, that he could be on his way now. Instead, he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Peter and the girl just stared at him. He laughed for so long that he started to laugh not only at the predicament, but also the increasingly confused look on Peter's face. He decided he should maybe try to explain something. 

"I," Tony started, still giggling and taking hiccuppy breaths in between words. "I thought," giggle, "that you," breath, "your suit vitals," more heavy breaths, "and the building earlier, fwoo, I assumed the heart rate was..." He'd almost gotten control over speech again when he doubled over in a second fit of laughter. He managed to get out the words "panic," and "attack," somewhere in there, and he figured Peter picked them up after seeing his face go somehow even more red. 

The girl looked like she might start laughing now too, although her expression remained controlled, her eyes twinkled and her mouth twitched. 

"Oh," Peter said, uncertainty and awkwardness filling the single syllable.

Tony finally managed to get a grip over himself and stopped laughing. His eyes still watered and his shoulders shook slightly, but he felt he should probably do something other than laugh at Peter. 

"So how are you? You okay?" Tony said, the mirth in his voice filtering out to concern, even if it didn't seem like anything was wrong. 

"Yeah, oh um yeah!" Peter said, eyes flicking over to the girl next to him. A thought flashed across Peter's eyes and he reached out to the other side of the bed and nabbed a blue shirt off the pillow, and some sweatpants of the night table. He handed the shirt to the girl, and, allowing the blanket to slide down, pulled on the sweatpants. 

Tony had a sudden thought of his own.  
"Right. So you are probably wondering why this kid has Ironman in his bedroom," he began, looking MJ in the face, "you see Peter in an inter-"

Peter cut him off. "It's ok Mr. Stark, she knows, I told her." He added a vague gesture to the Spiderman suit lying in clear view on the floor, as if to show proof that she knew.

"I figured it out," the girl added. That was the first time she'd said anything.

Tony just raised his eyebrows at Peter in a way that seemed to say: Oh so we're telling everyone now?

"Right," Peter mumbled a bit, "introductions. MJ, this is Tony Stark, and Mr. Stark, this is MJ, my, uh, girlfriend."

Tony was surprised that he hadn't heard of her before. Peter's mouth tended to run away with him, and though he had reason to be, he wasn't very good at keeping secrets. The girl stood off the bed and offered her hand, volunteering information.

"MJ," she said, and then added, "it hasn't been official very long," with a small smile, as if she knew what he'd been thinking.

"Well, it's nice to meet you MJ. Maybe we'll see you at the tower sometime," Tony responded, regaining his focus and scanning her face. She seemed nice enough from what he'd seen so far.

She didn't say anything, but gave a little nod, and sat back down on the bed. Peter was sitting next to her now, and his face, although still pink, had faded from its mortified expression. The two of them looked innocent and young, and it struck Tony how much like a normal teenager Peter looked in that moment. 

"Okay, well maybe I'll ask Pepper if we could have dinner sometime," Tony started, realized that was a little repetitive, and then continued, "I'll just be on my way now."

"Mr. Stark," Peter interjected, voice soft and kind, "thanks for coming to help me. Even if I didn't need it this time." 

Tony could tell he meant it, and was only able to give a little nod in response. His heart twisted strangely. He stepped back into his suit and then stepped (climbed) through the wide open window. Just as he was about to blast off he heard a voice from inside. It was MJ.

"Wow, cockblocked by Tony Stark."

Tony choked.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: this takes place in a world after Homecoming, where IW and Endgame didn't happen but MJ and Peter are dating and Tony is still alive. I don't know where that world is, but I wanted to feed my SpideyChelle and Irondad addictions a little. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. I don't own Marvel, please don't sue me.


End file.
